Condemned
by shenzi gryphon
Summary: Voldemorts son is revealed and severus feels uneasy about the awkward position it puts him in. how will he feel once he knows the boy better? In progress
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another Death eater meeting and he, severus was standing amoungst the line of death eaters, being examined by lord voldemort...shuffling nervously as his unforgiving eyes seemed to see right into their souls. he paced up and down the row silently. after a moment severus noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, also hearing a few whispers at the same time. he glanced up through his mask, words sat above voldemorts head 'i am a rapist' for a moment he was terrified...should he tell his lord? but...what if he would suspect him...he held in a snort of laughter as did the rest of the row, managing to keep their cool for the moment. voldemort paused, raising a brow but relaxing once they returned to normal "as you all know toda-" a loud quacking noise emited, cutting him off and the words on his head changed to 'Mr sexy', the death eaters coughed, trying to hide their laughs...this was a serious situation, someone should tell him soon "ill try again" he hissed "as you kn-" he was cut off once more by a loud mooing noise, he spun around, glarring at the bushes...no cows, no ducks. the words changed once more to 'old boot' they coughed loudly and worm tail stepped forwards, pointing a shaky hand up at his masters head "u-uh there...are words...above you-your head my-my lord" he whimpered and covered his head, waiting to be attacked. voldemort glanced up and the words were gone...he looked behind him and growled before turning back to the row "as i was saying, take of your masks and lower your hoods...today a new death eater joins us" he said with a glint in his eyes and a twisted smirk. everyone glanced around at eachother nervously and removed their masks, lowering their hoods cautiously...a new deatheater? who? a dark, tall figure stood up in the shadows of the trees.

the male figure slowly reached voldemorts side, cold blue eyes scanning the crowd as the dark lords had recently done. he had long black hair tied back in a pony tail, long fringe hanging over his eyes. voldemort looked to him without expression and then back to the death eaters "He will be known as Deago" he hissed coldly, deago now walked along the deatheaters, looking at their faces and naming them "lucious malfoy, Arthos miller, Severus snape" he said, finishing with snape and holding the males eyes curiously a moment before turning away, receiving a nod from the dark lord "now tell me what amused the death eaters so thoroughly earlier Deago?" he asked with narrowed eyes, a grin forming on deagos face "nothing"

"CRUCIO!" the male crumpled to the ground, holding himself and shaking in pain but getting up much sooner than one would of expected and narrowing his eyes "this would be my son" voldemort announced wild whispers errupted from the crowd and they stepped back away from the male "he thinks because i am his father he can relax around me" voldemort smirked cruely "by now i would have expected you to learn some respect deago" the young man growled "you just have no sense of humour" he snapped and pulled his hood over his face, putting his mask on and approaching the crowd "just get on with the meeting" he folded his arms and glarred at his father who returned the glare with much density

at the end of the meeting the deatheaters went to leave, voldemort kept deago and snape at the end. turning to snape "take my son back to hogwarts with you as you may have realised he is in your class" the darklord smirked "i trust hes doing well in potions?" severus dared not answer with a no "w-well yes"

"your lying"

deago shifted nervously "well...im just having a bit of trouble with it at the moment" he stuttered and stepped back as his father raised his wand "if i dont hear your doing better by next term dont expect me to go easily on you, its essential you know these things" he growled and deago nodded nervously and held onto his teachers shoulder "come...lets go proffesor" he hung his head in shame as they dissapeared with a crack, appearing a mile from the castle, it was atleast 30 minutes walk. on the walk back deago looked to his proffesor "dont treat me any different now ok?" snape looked over at him with dark eyes, unreadable. he scanned the boy but said nothing "please? i wont tell my father if you give me detention or something i just want to be like everyone else" snape looked away and walked on silently, sneering to himself and thinking though deago seemed to think he was avoiding him "PROFFESOR!" he yelled angrily at the top of his lungs, snape spun around with his wand out

"your scared of me arnt you? you wernt before you knew who i was so why should you be now? im not my father"

his proffesor sneered, the boy was clearly crazy "Answer me NOW or i may just be my father" he growled irritably "all i want is an answer"

the rising anger of the dark lords son alarmed him "then i shall not treat you any different" he said before walking on

eventualy they reached the castle and walked in, greeted by dumbledore who was somewhat shocked to see deago at severus's side "severus, what is the meaning of this?"

snape hesitated and looked at the boy, if voldemort knew hed told the head master...but deago stepped forwards, bowing "you may aswell know the truth now, not as if you wont find out anyway" he sighed "im the dark lords son" snape was taken aback by the boys careless behaviour. the next thing the boy knew he was thrown backwards by a curse and pinned to the floor. he winced "ow..."

snape closed his eyes...the boy would tell his father, he was dead. the boy stood up "i wouldnt of told you if i wanted to hide it sir, you should know by now that im not evil" he rubbed his head and yawned "can i go to bed?"

"go, we will talk tommorow" as the boy left he turned to severus

"how long have you known this severus?"

"an hour if you wish to know, dont believe i would keep something like this from you"


	2. Chapter 2

the next day deago went down to the great hall for breakfast. it was almost empty and only one table was in the middle of the room, hosting harry potter, nevil and luna and also it looked like harrys friends. it was of course the christmas holidays...he walked over and sat oposite harry, shoveling some food onto his plate and looking up to greet his fathers most hated enemy with a smile "hey harry" harry rose a brow at him "arnt you a slytherin?"

"yea...why?"

"i thought slytherins hated gryffindoors" deago shrugged "im only in slytherin because i have to be" he looked up at the teachers table to see both albus and snape watching him closely. he nodded up at them and turned back to harry "my names deago, nice to meet you" he held his hand out for a handshake. harry hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it "nice to meet you..." he returned to eating his meal as did deago..but he didnt eat, he hated christmas purely because of the thought other young adults such as himself would be receiving presents, having parties, fun...he poked his food with a misserable expression only to be tapped on the shoulder. he looked up to see harry trying to make eye contact "you ok?"

"yea...fine. just not hungry..." he sighed and stood up, walking from the hall dejectedly.

he sat looking out at the water, throwing rocks at the frozen winter lake and sitting in the snow. gods he was cold but he didnt care, it was nothing compared to most other things hed been through. the crunch of snow behind him alerted him that someone was there, he didnt care at the moment, from the sounds of it it was a male, bigger feet obviously. "deago" came dumbledores voice "why dont you come up to my office for some tea?" he said with a genuine smile. deago turned to look at him and stood up "fine..."

they entered the office and deago realised how cold he was, hed even turned a bluish colour. he collapsed into a seat and hugged himself, shivering violently. "incendo!" cried dumbledore and the fire set alight. fawks flew over and landed on deagos knee, warming him considerably. he blinked and stroked the birds head "wow...is this fawks?"

"indeed, how did you know about him?" albus asked, looking over his spectacles curiously

"father told me about him, he said...uh..that you had a phoenix that protected you and stuff" the boy said as the bird nuzzled his arm. "i didnt expect fawks would like you to much because of your bloodline but i was infact wrong!" he said happily and took a seat oposite the boy "care for a lemon drop?" deago shook his head and looked back to the phoenix on his lap

"hogsmead tommorow, do you have a form to go?" deago shook his head and looked away "what do you think? father isnt going to sign it is he? yours sincerely lord voldemort" he growled "personaly i dont care if i go or not"

dumbledore rested a hand on his arm "im sure something can be arranged, turn up at the meeting point tommorow if you wish to go" he said with a smile. a knock sounded on the door "come in" the old man beckoned and severus entered, narrowing his eyes at deago "whats the meaning of this?"

"the boy was out in the cold, that is all"

snape nodded, glaring down at the boy "i saw you and harry conversing earlier" albus said with a curious smile

"yea hes ok, i never spoke to him before-" he sipped his tea "dont know what father has against him really" he yawned. dumbledore stood and slapped snape on the shoulder with a pleasant laugh "merlin, how did voldemort bring up such a wonderful boy?"

"i brought myself up" deago laughed and finished his tea, stomach growling "ah i remember

you didnt have any breakfast, severus will you take the boy to your office and see that he gets some breakfast" severus sneered, stopping himself from retorting, one the boy could tell his father and two albus would get angry. he turned and walked out the room swiftly, beckoning the boy.

they reached the dungeons and then the proffesors office, walking in only to continue to a book case where he cast a silent spell. the book case slid aside, revealing dark living quarters, not very well taken care of. a pair of battered old seats sat near the fire which was already lit. they entered and the book case closed behind them. "Sit and ring the bell on the mantle peice" the proffesor sneered before going to sit at his desk, writting on parchment and keeping himself busy, away from his masters son. the boy did as he was told and sat by the fire, ringing a small gold and black bell. a small flap in the wall flung open and a house elf rushed in "mr snape s- oh!" the elf stuttered "what is you doing in mr, snapes living quaters sir?"

"hes here courtesy of dumbledore" snape snapped from his corner. "o-oh"

"whats your name?" deago asked the elf, receiving a supprised expression from the small elf "i is...hinkle sir...can hinkle be being of service sir?"

"sure...just get me some dinner, i dont mind what i get" the elf nodded and disapeared through the door as quickly as he came.

Deago sighed, it would be a while before his dinner arrived. he looked over at his teacher with a smile but was blatantly ignored. he thought a moment, trying to think of conversation "thankyou for you hospitality sir" he said brightly, snape turning to look at him with an unreadable expression. clearly wondering what the boy was trying to say, no one had thanked him for years other than albus. "i know this isnt easy for you and you didnt want to do it and i do know you only did it because of who my father is"

snapes eyes narrowed, this boy was talented with seeing the truth like his father "what do you want from me?"

"nothing...well you could atleast sit with me" snape walked over and sat reluctantly in the seat oposite the boy, sneering at him "why may i ask do you want me to sit with you?" he spat angrily

"cause i wanna talk to you?"

"about what?"

"uh..." deago though "umn"

"spit it out"

"would you help me get my potions grades up? im not doing too well at the moment as you might of noticed..."

"you want private lessons?"

"yea, i do want to live until im 20 you know"

snapes expression softened, hed had bad parents but voldemort must be...the worst father, how did the boy cope? he must admit he admired the boy for his strength.."very well"

"really? thanks!" he smiled weakly before slumping back into the chair, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh, expression becoming sad in a matter of secconds "whats wrong?" snape asked, not believeing his own words

"i hate christmas" the boy looked over at the fire with a wince "everyones happy and gets presents and spends time with their friends and families...i guess im just complaining about nothing...i just...get jealous is all" he looked down at his feet. snape leant forwards, resting a hand on the boys arm "i know how you feel, i truly do...to a degree atleast" deago smiled up at him "thanks...it makes me feel better to know im not alone" snape leant back into his chair again, watching the boy with a sympathetic smile...completely out of his usual train of thought. he snapped out of it as the house elf arrived with deagos breakfast.

once hed eaten his breakfast he left the males presance, he felt better than before but still somewhat uncomfortable. he walked outside to see harry, ron and hermiony throwing snowballs at eachother and laughing...friends, what hed give for friends but being a slytherin and a good person didnt get you any friends. he watched them a moment, walking towards the lake with his head lowered after harry had caught him watching them. he sat down by a dead tree, looking out at the ice when a snow ball hit the back of his head. he turned to see harry grinning at him mischiviously, all his friends watching to see what would happen. deago laughed and rolled a ball of snow in his hands, throwing it and hitting harrys chest as he ran for cover. after 15 minutes of icy balls of snow being thrown about wildly they gave in. deago collapsed to the ground in his t-shirt...in the snow. the three friends exchanged looks "arnt you cold?" ron asked, eyebrows risen high. deago shrugged "you get used to it"

deago stood up and they walked together. the male watched harry "why you being so nice to me anyway? im a slytherin" the friends shrugged "you dont seem like the rest of them" harry said and smilled sheepishly. deago smiled a little but looked away "whats wrong?"

"harry, ron, hermiony we do...need to talk. if your going to be freinds with me then..well there is something you should know"

"and i can help you with that" they all looked up to see dumbledore "looks like its back to my office again deago" he chuckled and guided them to his office. silently they entered and all took a seat on the sofa, deago nervously looking at his feet.

"tea?" the old man asked

"no thanks" they all replied in unison

"to put it simply. deago is the dark lords son"

the three friends gasped and looked instantly at deago who had his wand out, pointed at harry "i dont want any trouble" he stated firmly. harry, who had his own wand trained on deago as did his freinds who didnt move. deago reached down and placed his wand carefuly on the ground "see?" . harry glanced over at dumbledore who gave him a reasuring nod. they put their wands away. deago picked his wand up again and put it away, standing and leaving the room hastily with tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked up at dumbledore "why didnt you tell me?" he said bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the headmaster. dumbledore walked over to the window and looked out "ive only known since last night harry"

--------

Deago was curled up behind hagrids house, sobbing to himself and hugging his knees. for one minute there hed thought he had a friend but now all that was history. he suddenly became aware of heavy footsteps and then a shadow looming over him. sniffing he looked up sadly to see hagrid "now whate we have 'ere then?" he said gruffly, fang his dog trotting over and licking deagos face. deago hugged the dog gently and stood up, wipping his eyes repeatedly and sniffling "yeh alrigh' lad?"

"yea...i...im fine..." he said quietly, hagrid put a club sized hand on his shoulder "well lets get ye' a cup o' tea lad"

-------------

snape hurried along the grounds of hogwarts towards towards hagrids hut, those blasted baby skrewts had been left in his office and had destroyed his stock of wolvesbane. he reached the door and knocked loudly "Hagrid!" he growled loudly, pale with anger. a few loud footsteps were heard and then the door opened to reveal hagrid holding a teapot "what is it eh?"

"those skrewts were left in my office hagrid and theyve destroyed my stock of wolves bane...do you know how much that co-" he was cut off when i hear sobbing in the background and leaned sideways to look past hagrid, seeing deago curled up on hagrids chair crying his eyes out. he froze, not quite sure how to react. the most alarming thing to him was hagrid had unknowingly invited the dark lords son into his home. he looked up at hagrid who was watching him "somthin' wrong there proffesor?"

he shook his head "uh-" he shook his head "get the skrewts removed, now if you dont mind i do have other things to do" deago looked up at him and looked away, wiping the tears quickly. he stood up and composed himself, leaving the building hastily. as he passed the proffesor he glanced at him with a whimper "dont tell dad..." he pleaded and then walked away towards the castle.

hagrids eyes returned to the proffesor with a quizical expression "what be goin on ere proffesor?" snape sneered "youll find out soon enough" and with that he left.

-----

proffesor snape knocked on the headmasters office door and entered. harry and his friends had been long gone and dumbledore was sat behind his desk. he glanced up over his spectacles at the male whod entered "severus!" he said plesantly "im seeing alot of you lately arnt i now?" he chuckled and stood, walking over to snape "albus i think the staff need to know, i dont want someone getting hurt. and dont say they wont, you cant know that"

dumbledore sighed and looked down sadly, nodding a little "ok, tommorow morning...9oclock"

----

the next morning deago walked down towards the breakfast hall, pausing outside the doors...he so wished he didnt have to sit on the one table with harry and the rest...he knew hed just get upset again. he leaned back against the wall before going in and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get some confidence up. he turned and entered the room, locking eyes with harry for a moment, realising he had to sit with them to eat because thats where all the food was... he walked towards them cautiously, ron scooted away with a worried expression. deago sat as far as possible and put some food on his plate, eating slowly...feeling eyes resting on him. "I dont think theres anything wrong with him" blurted out hermiony "he didnt choose his father did you deago? so why cant we still be friends? honestly you two" deago looked to his side with a weak smile "its ok hermiony...thanks anyway" he said, harry sat glarring at him as he stood and walked dejectedly from the hall. hed go see the thestrals or something, animals always made him feel better...they didnt judge him.

----

the staff meeting was about to start. severus sat in his usual seat by the window, looking out at the falling snow. dumbledore entered the room "ah everyones here. lets start..." he paused to sit down and pour himself some tea "this meeting is rather important. you see a couple of days ago we discovered the darklord has a son and hes been attending hogwarts for quite some time now" the proffesors gasped and looked around, whispering to eachother "who is it?" minevera asked worriedly "Deago gryphon" hagrid yelped "yeh mean teh say i had you-know-who's son in me own home last night?" he exclaimed "albus this cant be safe" minevera interupted. "i beleive the boy to be rather kind personaly, though im unsure to his true nature. severus will be working with him as a death eater so he can help us decide on how safe the boy is".

they agreed that it was the best tactic "but dont act any different around him, atleast try not to"

----


	4. Chapter 4

deago pushed through the tree's. hed been walking for an hour now and hed almost reached the church where he often sat, the chuch was of course abandoned...called the black magick church by muggles. he reached the altar and leant over it, burrying his head in his hands and sighing, he finaly thought he had a friend. for a long time he stood, admiring the old stained glass windows and the carvings in the wooden features on the walls, thinking about what hed lost. he snapped out of it when footsteps sounded behind him. he turned around quickly, there stood his father. he felt his heart sink with fear "father." he addressed him and stood propperly. "deago what are you doing here? you should be at hogwarts, or did you forget about that?" he asked sarcasticly, eyes narrowing to slits. "i..i was just...walking and..."

"silence. i dont care why your here, ive needed to speak to you so it is...convinient"

"speak to me father?"

"yes! ive noticed how utterly pathetic you are deago! your my son and you should know better than to be soft!" he hissed, deago's eyes narrowed "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean ive seen you conversing with muggles, stroking their dogs! you dont seem to have any evil in you whatsoever!"

"Oh you want to see evil? ill show you evil you poor excuse for a father" he smashed the glass in the window and grabbed a shard of it, holding it like a dagger and not even noticing the blood dripping from his hand. "and if i cant use my wand out of school i can resort to other things, blood seems more satisfying dont you think?" he said bitterly, an insane expression crossing his visage. the dark lord pulled out his wand and cast crucio at him which he dodged. deago dived past his father and swung the glass at his back only to get his arm grabbed by his father, the glass stopping inches from the lords shoulder. quickly deago resorted to plan b and bit his fathers shoulder, blood pumped out quickly "AGH! Deago!" he growled and pulled away, casting a spell to heal the wound. he looked back at his son who had blood dripping from his lips and smeered all around his mouth. he licked some away "aheheh..." he chuckled darkly while watching his father with that same maddened look "thats better" the dark lord said with a broad grin "you do have it in you"

"you havent been training me all this time to be pathetic, but if i am i must say your teaching skills mu-"

"silence! your to go back to hogwarts now, before someone comes looking for you. now go"

deago rolled his eyes "yes your highness" he mumbled and set off towards the exit when a crucio hit him so strong that it threw him forwards "AAAH!" he screamed and curled into a ball as all the muscles in his body cramped and pain beyond pain filled his body.

when hed finaly come out of the pain he found his father was no longer there for which he was greatful. he stumbled back through the trees of the dark forest after about 30mins of walking. hed started shaking from the shock of the crucio and was finding it hard to walk. a tear ran down his blood smeared cheek, he was so hurt by what his father had said...pathetic. maybe his father would love him if he was..evil. but how would he live like that? he didnt know if he could. the world around him started to spin and go dark "deago?" he heard as he fell to his knees, seeing someones feet before he collapsed and blacked out.

he woke up a moment later in the infirmary, being lowered to a bed by masculin arms. he looked up to see the face of his proffesor, severus. madame pomfrey walked out "whats goi- oh no im not treating him" she said bitterly and shut herself back in her office. deago sat up and licked the now cold blood from his lips. "whos blood is that deago? what have you done?"

"oh..its my fathers..." he looked at his feet "he said i was pathetic so i showed him otherwise. i bit him" he sighed sadly and hugged his knees "thanks for bringing me here." he smiled at his proffesor. "let me get this straight deago. you...bit the darklord." he said with disbelief "yea...i did. i didnt half pay for it though. that crucio was awful, it still hurts...n-now..." he said and winced. and then all went dark.

----

his eyes slowly opened, hearing a gasp from a woman as he did so and then a door slamming. all he could see infront of him was a hand, looking up he saw it was severus, hed stayed with him however long hed been unconcious. slowly he moved forwards to nuzzle the males hand, placing one of his own hands over his. the hand twitched slightly and he heard the proffesor moving. next he heard a groan of what was probably embarassment "deago are you awake?"

deago smiled "yea" severus snapped his hand away quickly and sneered at him, seriously considering taking points from him...but he was the dark lords son.

dumbledore entered the room with minevera, albus laughing gleefuly "ah deago your awake! are you feeling ok?"

"im still breathing" he said sarcasticly and sat up, moving to the side of the bed "how long have i been out?"

"atleast one day." deago grunted and looked back to severus with a smile "thanks for staying with me proffesor...i really apriciate it" severus seemed taken aback, he hadnt been thanked for the longest time. he simply starred at the boy silently. "such a polite boy" albus commented happily, minevera glancing at deago nervously. deago looked at proffesor mcgonogal, noticing that she was hiding fear but he had to make sure, slowly he stood and walked towards her, she stepped back a few paces "albus!"

deago sighed "all the proffesors know dont they sir? well...i suppose its the right thing to do, i mean for all they know i could be dangerous" he hung his head sadly. "your a smart young lad deago. and yes you could be dangerous, it was the right thing to do. but until you do anything to make me doubt how trustworthy you are you have my trust" deago looked up at him and smiled "thankyou sir" he looked back to severus and held his eyes with a smile for what seemed like forever "can i go now proffesor?" he asked the head teacher "if you feel well enough. yes...were not sure just how powerful the crucio was but it should have worn off by now" deago nodded and looked to mcgonogol and held out his hand for a hand shake "dont worry about me proffesor, im weak as a baby anyway compared to you guys." she smiled curtly and shook his hand, pulling away quickly afterwoulds. he stepped forwards and winced "proffes-" he colapsed forwards. proffesor snape darted forwards and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

Deago looked to his proffesor, eyes half lidded as the pain coursed through his body. he twitched violently in the mans arms for what felt like hours when infact it was barely minutes. he eventualy went limp in the proffesors arms, shaking and in a cold sweat...so releived the pain had gone "ow..."

proffesor snape went stiff as the boy rested his head on his shoulder, breathing hot and fast down his neck. pulling himself together he pulled away and stood up, leaving the boy to support himself. deago fell to his knees and looked up weakly "so-rry, im ok now" he mumbled and stood up, walking from the room with eyes following him intently.

---------------------------

severus paced in his office furiously, he was so angry with himself. his body had reacted inapropriatly to the physical contact between him and deago..he couldnt get the boy off his mind..that hot breath pouring down his neck..oh gods it was bliss. he slapped himself mentaly and slumped into a seat. this was lord voldemorts spawn...nothing more...just his evil puppet as such, not to mention he was infact male. but was that really true about the boy?...he was just misunderstood...severus gave up, he needed sleep to get rid of this damned headache.

---------------------------

the next morning Deago woke up, realising it was hogsmead today. he just hopped his little plan would work. hed missed breakfast so he just rushed down to the entrance hall and scrambled up to where proffesor mcgonogal was standing, next to harry, ron, hermiony and some others "you have a signed slip?" asked mcgonnogal, looking very supprised and worried. Deago grinned "dont worry my dad didnt sign it, some muggles that i stay with sometimes signed it for me. does that count?"

"yes...i suppose it does. well...give it here" she snapped and took it off him.

when they arrived deago stepped from the carridge that hed sat in alone and looked at the beautiful village of hogsmeade. he was going to get the two most important people to him presents. severus and ofcourse his father...something his father might find funny if he miraculously developed a sense of humour. probably a fake wand to use on him at a death eater meeting too. he set off along the street in the snow, glancing into shop windows. he stopped at higars book store and thought a moment. severus was into the dark arts big time, he guessed he could get him an advanced book on that stuff aswell as something else. he entered and walked up to the desk with a smile, waiting for the male at the bar to snap out of his trance of reading "o-oh hello! what can i do for you lad?"

"whats your best book on the dark arts?"

"ooh well i have one thats rather popular with proffesionals really. its so interesting too...it goes into the history of the spells and how to cast them with the most effect!"

"perfect ill take it"

"ok, its 29 knuts though"

"i can afford that."

after that he began walking along the street once more, when something caught his eye from the 'enchanted neckwear' shop. a black circlular pendant with a golden dragon flying around in different directions on it. and on the back it said..Dad..., he frowned and looked at it with an intense expression, pacing...going back to it, the thing that would hurt most is if his father laughed at him...or got angry, but...he had a feeling he wouldnt. and currently deago was carrying thousands of knuts that hed taken off a dead wizard that his father had killed.

To be continued


End file.
